Lovers and Friends
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Long OneShot. Ron wants Harry and Hermione to get over themselves and finally realise that they really are meant for each other...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: yes, I know, I know, you're asking where on earth are the next chapters to my other stories… to be completely honest with you guys, I've lost inspiration for TDIWUIMBFB and the diary one. However, my sixth year fic is coming to a close people! If you've been following that one, please be patient with me! I promise to finish it before HPB comes out! Well, I'll do my best! My only excuse for the lack of updates is 1) school work… year 11 sucks ass and 2) MY INTERNET WENT OUT! You should all feel sorry for my friends and my poor mother lol… I was complaining all the time. Grr damn computer. Anyways, internet is finally back up, msn is finally back up (yay friends for Alex lol) and updates are finally coming to a computer near you! I love you all heaps and heaps and please remember to review at the end! Special thanks to Andrew for his wonderful editing! Hugs 'n kisses 'n cookie dough to all of you wonderful people!

A/N: oh, just a warning… this is obsessively long. Lol. And the poem in it somewhere… someone wrote that for me (you know who you are lol) and he was asking me to put it in a fic… so here you are sweetie!

* * *

**Lovers and Friends**

I love my two best friends, I really do.

But when I think of them together … I shudder.

However … they've always had an odd relationship. They've been able to communicate with each other much better than I could with either of them. I've accepted this and I'm perfectly fine with it.

But there has always been this nagging voice in the back of my head telling me that they _loved_ each other on a deeper level.

First, they were finishing each other's sentences.

"_And he's going to …"_

"… _kill them and then …"_

"… _come after you."_

Secondly, I'd always catch either of them staring at the other sort of longingly.

_I looked up at Harry to see his green eyes glazed over as he stared at Hermione. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand in front of his face._

"_Harry! Earth to Harry!" I said loudly._

"_What? Oh, sorry Ron. What did you say?" Harry asked distractedly._

_---_

"_Hey Hermione," I said, looking up from my potions work._

_She didn't answer. She was staring dreamily at Harry as he slept peacefully in his armchair next to the fire._

_I sighed and went back to my homework._

Thirdly, there were the late night visits. Sometimes Harry would go downstairs and I'd follow him down to hear him talking to Hermione near the fire. But sometimes Hermione would come up to our dorm and sleep in his bed after he'd had a particularly bad dream.

That was something I wasn't entirely comfortable with.

Well, I guess it's clear now – Hermione loves him. She doesn't love me. And you know, now that I think about it, all that I had with Hermione had been a little childish crush. I'm not even sure why I had it. Oh well.

Hmm. Okay, now that I've realised that my feelings are purely platonic for Hermione, I have to convince both my best friends otherwise of their feelings towards each other.

Maybe they wouldn't be so bad together after all.

* * *

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said brightly, after a Saturday morning's Quidditch training session.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Hey Harry. How was it?"

"Pretty good," he said sitting down next to her.

Ron burst into the common room at that point and said excitedly, "Hey guys, there's a _huge_ water fight going on out in the grounds! You up for it?"

Harry ginned immediately and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Oh … but I was … oh fine," she said, relenting when Harry pouted at her.

He grinned and said, "Okay, come on!"

He stood up and pulled Hermione out of her chair and, while still holding onto her hand, dragged her out of the common room and down towards the grounds, Ron following them closely.

As soon as Hermione and Harry walked outside two water bombs flew through the air and smacked both Harry and Hermione in the chests. The bombs exploded, drenching both their upper bodies.

"Who did that!" Hermione yelled, placing a hand on her chest and massaging it softly.

Colin and Dennis Creevy's heads poked out from behind a rock and they grinned up at her.

Hermione grinned and slid her robes off her shoulders. "You're going to get it boys!" she yelled.

Harry laughed and slid his robes off too and followed her towards another rock.

Ron grinned as he saw the two of them run, low to the ground, towards some cover. His plan was working. Now, all he needed to do was make them wet. And since both of them were wearing white shirts … enough said, Ron thought, smirking at his own genius.

He stepped up on top of his own rock and yelled, "ATTACK!"

"What the bloody …?" Harry began to say but quickly ducked as he saw at least twenty water bombs heading his and Hermione's way.

"Harry, what's …?" Hermione asked, poking her head up. At once, she was hit in the head with one of the water bombs. She quickly ducked and rubbed it, a surprised look on her face.

Harry had to laugh at her. She was just so cute with that pout and surprised look in her eyes.

"Don't you laugh at me Harry Potter," she said, narrowing her eyes.

Harry chuckled and said, "Let's get them back."

She grinned at him and nodded. She drew her wand and muttered an incantation under her breath. Two water bombs appeared in their hands and Harry stood up and threw it with all his might. He saw it smack Neville in the face and cried out triumphantly.

Hermione laughed and threw hers too, and began to giggle as it hit Ron in the stomach.

The water fight lasted for half an hour, in which Harry and Hermione ended up with their torsos completely drenched, both their white shirts completely transparent.

"Okay, okay! Truce!" Harry called, stepping out from behind the rock, having taken off his shirt and was using it as a white flag to surrender. Ron saw Hermione step out from the rock, eyeing Harry's well-defined torso with appreciation.

Ron grinned and stepped on top of his rock again. "We'll only call a truce if you two run into the lake and then back out of there, all wet!"

"We're already drenched!" Hermione yelled up at him.

"Haha no you're not," Ron said, laughing at the look on her face. "Your legs aren't wet at all!"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "We're not going into the lake with our clothes on Ron."

Seamus stood up next to Ron and said, grinning broadly, "Then go in without your clothes!"

Harry and Hermione's mouths dropped open in surprise at that statement. "We are not going in there naked for the world to see!" Hermione shrieked angrily.

"Wear your bloody underwear then!" Ron said impatiently. "You both go into the lake and won't have sore body parts from being smacked with more water bombs or you stand out here and we charm the water bombs to smack into you to drench you."

Hermione pouted and crossed her arms nervously.

Harry turned back to Hermione and said quietly, "Let's just go into the lake to shut them up, ok?"

"I'm not stripping down for them to see!" she whispered furiously.

Harry grinned nervously and said, "Why not? Come on Mione, it'd be fun."

"It would not be!" she said glaring up at him. "Besides, we have no towels."

"That's why we can do magic," he said slowly.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Do we have to?"

"Well, we do this or get smacked in the face or in certain private parts with water bombs."

Hermione smiled nervously and said, "There wouldn't be mini-Harry's running around. What a loss the world would be at." She laughed softly at his pout and said, "Okay."

Harry grinned at her and turned back to Ron, who was grinning broadly. "Okay Ron! You win! We're going into the lake!"

Ron laughed and said, "Okay, leave your clothes up here!"

"I am not leaving my clothes up here!" Hermione said angrily, narrowing her eyes up at him.

"Hermione," Harry said warningly.

She bit her lip and said, "Oh _fine_."

He smiled nervously and began to unbutton his pants. Hermione was still standing there, her arms crossed nervously so he said, "Come on Mione. I'm doing it. We're keeping our underwear on, remember?"

"Oh, I suppose," she muttered, beginning to unbutton her blouse. She pulled it off to reveal a lacy black bra with pink thread patterns around it.

Harry paused for a moment to watch her undress. Her fingers went to the button on her skirt next and undid it. She pushed the skirt down her legs, along with her stockings. She kicked off her shoes and pulled the stockings off, stepping out of the skirt. She was wearing lacy black underwear to match the bra and was now crossing her arms nervously again and shifting her weight from one side of her body to the other.

Seamus whistled at her and she glared up at him and poked her tongue out. Harry spun around and glared up at Seamus who immediately looked away from Hermione, still grinning slightly.

Harry pulled his pants down, careful to not let his boxers slide down too. Hermione smiled nervously and watched him step out of his pants and kick off his shoes. His boxers were slightly pulled down, showing a snail trail of hair going down his belly from his belly button and also showing tantalizing paler skin than his tanned skin on his upper torso. He bent down to pull his socks off and then straightened back up.

"Okay?" he asked her, grinning.

She nodded, biting her lip again. Harry held out his hand to hers and she gratefully took it. They began to run down towards the lake, hand in hand. Once they were safely in the water Ron gestured to Colin and Dennis Creevy to steal the discarded clothing.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"Argh its _cold_!" Hermione yelled as Harry pulled her into the water with him.

Harry laughed at her and said, "No it's not Mione!" He splashed her and dived under the water.

"You little …" she said, getting ready to splash him back when he resurfaced.

When he finally did, she pounced on him, splashing and tickling him until he yelled out, "STOP! LET ME GO!" still laughing at her and trying to catch her slippery fingers to stop her from tickling him.

Hermione giggled at him and said, "Why should I stop?"

"B-because if you d-don't I'll get you tonight!" he said, finally catching her fingers and pulling her around to face him. "Ha, I have you!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do about it?" she asked grinning at him.

He grinned and raised an eyebrow at her. He pulled her close into his body and said, "I'll bide my time. And then, when you least expect it, I'll strike."

Hermione smirked and said, "Oh you will, will you?"

"Yes, I will," he murmured smirking back at her.

"Are you going to let go of me?" she asked, looking up at him.

He laughed and said, "Not at the moment."

Hermione scowled and muttered angrily, "You'd better not push me into the water then Harry Potter."

"Aww come on Mione. Am I that mean?"

"Yes," Hermione said, poking her tongue up at him.

He just laughed at her softly. She sighed and laid her head on his chest and felt him play with her hair that reached about halfway down her back. They stood there for a while, hugging each other for no reason whatsoever. They both loved being in one another's arms. Any excuse to cuddle up to the other was welcomed with open arms.

Hermione pulled back slightly after a while and looked up at him. "Want to go up to the castle now?"

Harry grinned and said, "You haven't been completely wet yet Mione."

She smiled, rolled her eyes and slid down into the water. She came back up wiping her eyes and smoothing her hair back. Harry's mouth almost dropped open at seeing Hermione like this. Her torso was glistening with the water, tantalizing droplets sliding down her chest and in between her breasts. She raised her arms to smooth her hair back and arched her back, thrusting her chest forward unconsciously. Harry swallowed and bent his knees slightly to hide the sudden reaction in his pants.

Hermione looked back at him grinning. "Okay, now I'm all wet. Wanna go up?"

'_Wonderful way to put it Hermione,'_ Harry thought sarcastically. "Uh not at the moment," Harry said nervously, swallowing again; his mouth had suddenly become rather dry.

"Why not?" she asked confusedly.

"I … I just don't really feel like getting out of here yet."

Hermione smiled and said, "Okay Harry." She knelt down next to him and stared up at the clear blue sky. "It's so beautiful out here," she murmured.

Harry smiled and looked sideways at her, catching a small look at her cleavage. "It sure is," he said, looking at her face.

She turned to look at him and smiled back. "We should get into water fights more often Harry."

He laughed at her and said, "Definitely. Just so that you can see my sexy body, eh Hermione?"

She giggled at him and smacked his shoulder. "Naughty Harry," she scolded him.

'_She didn't deny it,'_ Harry thought happily.

"You ready to come up to the castle with me now?" she asked, looking back up at where the Gryffindors were five minutes before. "Oh no," she muttered, standing up and looking around wildly for their friends and, more importantly, their clothes. "The little bastards!"

Hermione muttered angrily.

"What's up?" Harry asked, standing up after making sure he wasn't hard.

"They stole our clothes!" Hermione said angrily, turning back to him. Her voice caught in her throat as she saw his boxers clinging to his (ahem) private area.

"Dammit," Harry muttered, looking around and not noticing Hermione was staring at his lower body. "I bet they have our wands too."

"Uh … oh, yeah. Idiots," Hermione said dazedly.

Harry laughed at her and said, "You alright there Mione?"

She poked her tongue out and said, "I'm fine. How are we gonna get back up there without being seen?"

"I don't know," Harry said thoughtfully.

Her eyes flickered down to his lower body again and she thought, rather cheekily, _'Mmm, wonder what that would be like.'_ "Uh, Harry could we sit down?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from him. "I'm feeling a little cold."

He chuckled at her and said, "Poor Mione. Come on, we'll snuggle up."

They sat down and Harry pulled Hermione to him and they sat there for a moment, in each other's arms, listening to the sounds of the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly Hermione felt as though her shoulder muscles were tensing up. (A/N: Gah I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to write here lol).

"Hey Harry, since we're not going to get out of her soon, could you massage my back? I feel really _tight_," she said, innocently.

He bit his lip and muttered, "Sure."

"Thanks," she said, turning her back on him and lifting her hair off her neck. She groaned softly as she felt his fingers rub her back and shoulders. "Mmm you're good," she murmured.

"Uh, thanks," he said, working very hard not to become stiff while listening to her groaning.

He hit a rather sensitive spot and Hermione groaned rather loudly this time, arching her back and surprising him so much that he took his hands away from her back.

"No … no don't stop," she murmured, turning her head to look at him.

He nodded and began to massage her again, making her groan and moan every so often. He moved his hands over her upper back, under her bra straps, rubbing his fingers into her back. She shivered slightly and moved her bra straps on her shoulders off so they weren't in the way.

He grinned nervously and moved his hands slightly lower on her back, down to her waist. She shivered again as he ran his thumbs up her spine and under the (now very annoying, they both thought) remaining bra strap.

"How does that feel?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

She smiled and murmured, "So good Harry. I'll have to make you do this every so often before I go to bed now."

He chuckled and moved his hands, still lower, just above the line of her underwear. She straightened up, surprised at feeling his hands so low down there. He moved them back up slowly, pressing his thumbs against her spine again.

"Oh god, you're good," she whispered, biting her lip in ecstasy.

Harry kept on moving his hands up her back, under her bra strap. He slid his hands further up, still under her bra.

"Harry," Hermione half whispered, half moaned.

"Mmm?" he murmured, shifting forward and resting his chin on her shoulder, half nuzzling her neck.

"Maybe … maybe we should …"

"What?" he asked, lightly kissing her neck.

She gasped slightly as she felt his lips on her neck. He kept on kissing her there, opening his mouth slightly to suck in her neck. She moaned again and moved her head to the side, making it easier for him to reach her. He slid his arms around her waist and ran his fingers over her stomach softly, still kissing her neck.

She placed her hands over his and moved back against him, feeling his bump in his boxers on her butt, breathing slightly faster. He moved his hips against her, sucking on her neck harder, lightly nipping the skin with his teeth.

"Ha-Harry," she whispered, turning around in his embrace. He pulled back from her neck and looked into her eyes, worried she wasn't happy with him for doing what he just did.

She bit her lip again and whispered, "What are we doing?"

Harry didn't know what to say to this. He thought the answer to that question was rather obvious.

When he didn't say anything she said, "I've got to go." She stood up and yelled, "RON!"

Ron, having been hiding behind a rock halfway up the hill, poked his head up, grinning at them, expecting to see his friends holding hands or something. He frowned as he saw Hermione walking as fast as she could out of the water and up to him.

"Give me my clothes Ron," she said quickly.

"Um, okay," Ron said, handing her the bundle that was her clothing.

She quickly pulled her clothes back on and said, "Where's my wand?"

"Here," Ron said, handing her the wand.

"Thanks," she said, taking it from him and beginning to run up the hill back towards the castle.

Ron frowned in confusion and walked down to Harry, who was still sitting in the lake, completely surprised at what just happened.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked. "One minute, you have her moaning, the next she's all scared and running off."

"You were listening!" Harry asked, half angry with Ron and half angry with himself.

"Well, it wasn't hard," Ron muttered. "Come on."

Harry stood up and took his clothes from Ron and put them on once he was safely out of the water. "Why did she run off?" Harry asked as they walked back up to the castle.

"Maybe you scared her," Ron suggested.

"Oh please, she was being all sexy and moaning while I was massaging her. She allowed me to kiss her neck Ron … she wasn't scared at all."

"Okay … then why did she run off?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I dunno. Hey, you know you could have told me you were trying to get us together."

Ron shrugged and said, "If you knew you would have tried to stop me, saying there's nothing between you two. Well, now we know that's not true."

"Yeah, okay, but what are we going to do about Hermione?" Harry asked as they neared the castle.

"I don't know," Ron said slowly. "I guess all you can do is wait for her to talk to you."

Harry nodded and said, "Do you reckon she'll talk to me?"

"She can't avoid you forever Harry," Ron said reasonably.

* * *

Hermione arrived back in her dormitory, having just sprinted back up to it, and collapsed on top of her bed. She buried her face into her pillows and bit at them to stop the scream of frustration escaping her throat. She calmed down slightly and took a deep breath. The only problem was that she had taken her pillows up to Harry's dorm the night before and they smelt like him.

She knelt up and threw the pillow to the ground in frustration. She gritted her teeth and lay back down on her bed.

_Why _had she run away?

"Because I'm stupid," she muttered to the bed.

She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the canopy covering her four-poster bed. He felt good, she concluded. He felt _damn_ good. And it felt so right for her to be doing that with him …

But, why did she run away then?

His lips on her neck … _'Oh god he felt good,'_ she thought to herself. _'He felt good against me … he was so …' _Hard was the only word that came to mind when she thought that. A sly grin spread across her face as she remembered how he rubbed up against her butt.

She lay there for a while, her eyes closed and her fingers playing with her belly button, remembering all the sensations she felt at Harry's touch.

* * *

"Hermione?" someone asked, poking his or her head in through the door.

Hermione sat up suddenly, the grin disappearing from her face as she saw Ginny standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked Ginny, frowning slightly.

"I want to know why you ran away from Harry," she said firmly, coming into the room and closing the door behind her.

Hermione sighed and said, "To be honest, I don't know."

"Did you get scared?" Ginny asked, sitting down on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"No," Hermione said, sighing again and leaning back against the head of her bed.

"Then what?"

"Look, are you up here for Harry?" Hermione asked, looking Ginny straight in the eye.

"No," Ginny said defiantly. "I'm up here because I'm wondering Hermione. Why would you run away from a guy who obviously likes you?"

"I don't know!"

"Do you like him back?"

"I don't know!"

Ginny laughed softly and said, "You do know. You just haven't come to terms with it yet."

"But I …"

"Hermione, Ron told me what happened. You were asking him for a massage and groaning as he did it. You allowed him to kiss your neck. He left a small mark by the way," Ginny said, smiling as she pointed out the hickey on Hermione's neck. Hermione gasped softly and placed a hand over it. "He moved his hips against you and you didn't flinch."

"It was just the moment," Hermione said in a small voice, rubbing her fingers softly over the hickey on her neck.

"No, it wasn't. Ron and I always catch you two staring at each other for no apparent reason. You're always together. If you aren't, then you're always looking for one another. You sleep in his _bed _Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip and took her hand away from her neck. "What do I do then?" she asked softly, raising her eyes to look into Ginny's.

Ginny shrugged and said, "This is your mess. You work it out."

"Oh come on!" Hermione said in protest. Then she narrowed her eyes. "They told you to come up here, didn't they?"

Ginny grinned slyly and said, "Yeah, sorry. You really have to work this out yourself Hermione."

"Fine," Hermione said, sighing. "I'll avoid him for the rest of the day then."

Ginny shrugged again and said, "Your call. I'll talk to you later Hermione."

"Okay. I'm still angry with you!" she called after Ginny.

"You'll get over it!" Ginny called back, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Okay, so she does like me?" Harry asked excitedly.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay … how am I going to do this?" he muttered to himself.

"But, she's decided to avoid you for the whole day," Ginny said uncertainly.

"That's alright … it'll just give me more time to work out what I'm going to do," Harry said thoughtfully.

"You need help from us mate?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and said, "Definitely, if that's okay with you two."

"Sure," Ginny said smiling. "What are you going to do Harry?"

"Well …" Harry said, leaning forward and whispering to them his plan. "What do you think?" he asked as he sat back, having explained his plan.

"Great!" Ron said grinning.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, nodding. "How are we going to get this started?"

"Well, Ron, since you've already involved most of Gryffindor we'll need them …"

* * *

When Hermione was sure Harry wasn't in the common room, she left her dorm and walked down the stairs. As she entered the common room, there was a slight hush in conversation and people turned their heads her way. After having made absolutely sure Harry wasn't around, she headed over to where she had been working before the water fight.

She sat down on one of the couches and pulled her work to her and began to work on her Arithmancy.

Soon after she'd started working Ron and Harry came through the portrait hole rather loudly. Hermione didn't look up though, not willing to meet Harry's eyes, because she knew that if she did she wouldn't be able to tear her eyes away from him.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said, walking over to her and sitting down opposite her.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her work.

"Could you help me with this Transfiguration homework?"

"Haven't you done it yet?" she asked, still not looking up because she knew Harry would be standing behind him.

"If I had done it, would I be asking you for help?" Ron asked, smirking at her.

She laughed softly and looked up at him. "Fine. Go grab it."

Ron grinned, jumped up and ran up towards his dorm.

Once he was in the room Harry held up the books, grinning. "I've slipped the piece of parchment in it at the last page you need her to help you with. When you're at that part, hand the book to her and leave the room, saying you need to find something."

"Okay," Ron said smiling. "This'll be fun!"

"It sure will," Harry muttered, watching Ron walk from the room.

* * *

Hermione and Ron worked for an hour, then had a small break for a late lunch, and then went back to work for another half hour.

"Hey, Hermione, I just need to go up to my dorm for a moment," Ron said, pushing his book closer to her. "Could you just turn to the last page we need and read it?"

"Sure," Hermione said, yawning slightly. "Come back quickly. This last part shouldn't take too long."

"Alright," Ron said smiling.

He pushed his book to her and waited for her to take it before walking up to the dormitory.

Hermione sighed and turned the pages in the book to the last page of homework Professor McGonagall had set. But as she opened the book, a small folded piece of parchment slid out onto the ground. She bent down and picked it up and was about to put it back in the book before noticing it had her name on it. She frowned slightly and looked around at the common room. It was abnormally quiet for a Saturday afternoon. She shrugged it off and opened the piece of parchment. She read:

_**Lovers and Friends**_

_**You're the one who brightens my day**_

_**The one who lights my way**_

_**To the place of no return**_

_**The place where we learn**_

_**The difference between lovers and friends**_

_**Where I can love you to no ends**_

_**This is what you want I know**_

_**But I'm scared to go**_

_**There's no turning back time**_

_**I want you to be mine**_

_**I know I'm a twit**_

_**But is the risk worth it?**_

_**To have you forever**_

_**Or lose you altogether**_

_**If I lose you I could not live**_

_**Love is what I want to give**_

_**I Love You**_

_Hermione,_

_All I ask is that you give me one chance. Please meet me at five pm in the Room of Requirement tonight._

_Love from Guess Who_

Hermione laughed softly. It was so sweet. _'Love from Guess who,'_ she thought to herself. "Harry," she murmured.

Ron entered the common room with a huge grin on his face, having watched Hermione from the boys' staircase. He walked over to her and sat down. "What's up Hermione?" he asked innocently.

She turned to him and smirked. "You were all in this weren't you? This note," she said, holding it up, "who wrote it?"

"Harry did," Ron said, sitting back in his chair, positively beaming. "You know how I am with words. And Ginny can't rhyme to save her life."

Hermione laughed and said, "This is very flattering but I don't know how I feel yet Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Okay Hermione. Do you remember this morning? Do you remember what happened when you were in the lake with him?"

Hermione blushed slightly and said, "Yeah but …"

"Nice hickey Hermione," Parvati said, grinning at her and sitting down.

Hermione glared at her and covered it with her hand, blushing even more.

"Hermione, if you didn't like him you would have stopped it long before you did," Ron said smiling at her. "Just go tonight. We've got the whole house involved. Parvati and Lavender will help you choose an outfit, and the rest of us have been setting up the Room of Requirement."

"And we only have two hours!" Parvati said suddenly, looking at her watch. "Okay Hermione, come on." She pulled Hermione up out of her seat and dragged her over to the girls' staircase.

"Just wait a moment," Hermione said quickly, looking back at Ron.

"Okay, but I want you up there in less than two minutes!"

"Alright." Hermione walked back over to Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "Ron?"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up at her.

She smiled warmly at him and said, "Thanks."

He grinned and stood up and hugged her. "No problem Hermione. Now go get changed."

"Okay."

* * *

An hour and a half later Parvati and Lavender had finally chosen an outfit for Hermione and had finished her make-up and hair.

"Done," Parvati said happily, stepping back to admire her work. "Take a look," she said, gesturing to the floor length mirror next to the door.

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up. She stood in front of the mirror and sighed happily.

She was wearing a black skirt that came to just above her knees, a white halter-neck shirt and her black knee high pointy-toed boots. She had a black blazer on over the top of the shirt and her hair was out in soft curls, reaching halfway down her back.

"You look gorgeous," Lavender said, grinning at her.

Hermione laughed and said, "Thanks Lavender."

"You have half an hour!" Ginny said, bursting into the room and stopping as she saw Hermione.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, turning around.

Ginny smiled and said, "You look absolutely fabulous. Now, come on, only the girls are down in the common room."

"What are we going to do for half an hour?" Hermione asked as Ginny grabbed her arm and dragged her down towards the common room.

"Girl talk," Ginny said, grinning again.

* * *

"Food?"

"All done Harry Potter sir. It is waiting to be brought in here."

"Is everything where it should be?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir. Dobby thinks Harry Potter sir should stop being so worried about what Harry Potter's Miss is going to think," Dobby said kindly.

Harry smiled down at the elf and said, "Thanks Dobby. I'm just anxious."

"Dobby knows, Harry Potter sir. But Dobby thinks it is almost time for Harry Potter's Miss to arrive, isn't it?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he looked at his watch. "Damn, it is. Okay Dobby, you go into the other room with the food."

Dobby nodded and left the room.

Harry sat down on one of the chairs at the small circular table set for two and looked around at the room. Everything was where it was supposed to be. There were enough candles and they were all in the right places. There was a couch near the fireplace and a piano was in the corner so that Harry could charm it to play a song for Hermione. Harry nodded to himself, satisfied with the arrangement.

Quite suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Harry jerked his head up and stood up to find his knees were shaking. He took a deep breath and calmed himself slightly before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said smiling at him as he opened the door.

"Hi Mione," Harry replied smiling back at her. "Come on in." He offered her his arm and she took it.

"Look, Harry," she said, once he had closed the door.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to look down into her eyes.

She smiled at him and said, "Thank you for the wonderful poem."

He grinned and said, "I wrote it myself."

"I appreciate it," she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek softly.

He smiled and said, "Now, Hermione, come and sit." He led Hermione over to the table and she sat down at the table.

Harry drew his wand and waved it at the piano and it started to play a slow, pleasant melody. Hermione smiled and said, "You learnt how to do that, eh?"

Harry laughed and sat down opposite her, saying, "Yeah. And it was just for you."

Hermione smiled again and said, "You're a little sweetheart."

"Well, I try," Harry said, smirking at her.

She laughed and took her blazer off and put it on the back of her chair. "Who set all of this up?" Hermione asked.

"Well, some of the Gryffindor boys and Dobby helped."

"Ah okay."

Dinner was pleasant. There were no awkward silences, and the silences that did occur were comfortable ones. Dobby brought out the food (which was roast beef with gravy and baked potatoes) and they had a small conversation with him. By the time they'd finished dinner and dessert it was six thirty.

"Harry, what did you plan for us to do all night?" Hermione asked smiling at him.

"Well, you know, talking mostly," he said, shrugging. "I guessed maybe a little dancing if you were up for it."

"So you can dance, eh?" Hermione asked, now smirking at him.

Harry laughed and said, "I never said I _could _dance. I just said that if you wanted to I would."

"Alright," Hermione said laughing softly at him. She leant back in her chair and listened to the music for a moment. "I love this music," she murmured, closing her eyes and listening to the melody.

Harry stood up and walked around to her and said, "Would you care for a dance Hermione?"

She smiled and took his hand and said, "I'd love to."

They moved to the centre of the room and Harry took one of her hands in his and placed his other hand on her back, just above the waistline of her skirt. Hermione put her free hand on his shoulder and they began to sway to the music.

"I meant what I wrote in that poem," Harry murmured to her after a while.

She lifted her head to look up at his eyes and nodded. "I know," she whispered back. "And I'm here to say … I feel the same way."

He smiled and kissed her forehead softly. "And you know I don't expect anything else from you Hermione."

She laughed softly and said, "Always the gentleman Harry. What if I expect that to happen?"

"Then obviously I'd feel very different about that matter," he said smiling at her. "But I'm not going to rush you."

"I know you won't," she said, resting her head on his chest.

They kept on swaying to and fro to the music that filled the room for a while longer not saying anything. When they got tired of dancing they sat down on the couch and Harry lit the fire with his wand. Hermione took off her shoes and snuggled up to Harry. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead again.

She looked up at him and he leant down to kiss her again. He trailed kisses around her face, from her forehead to her cheeks to her nose. Finally, their lips met in a soft kiss. At first it was innocent, their mouths closed tight to each other, but almost at the same time, they opened their mouths and their tongues touched. As they touched it felt like a shot of electricity sparked between them. As they kept on kissing Harry leant back on the couch and Hermione crawled on top of him. She straddled his waist and he slid his hands up under her shirt, squeezing her sides.

She giggled into his mouth and broke the kiss. She looked down at him, breathing slightly faster, her hands either side of his head.

"What is it?" Harry whispered.

Hermione smiled and kissed his lips again softly. "I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream," she whispered.

"If this is a dream, I never want to wake up," Harry murmured, kissing her again.

She smiled and said, "So, what are we doing now?"

"Whatever you want to do," Harry murmured, his lips finding their way to her neck, beginning to kiss it.

A/N: Uh, it gets a little bit naughty here (what am I on about, you all know me! LOL it gets VERY naughty from here…) for those of you who don't like sex, they just made out and went no further than halfway between first and second base… ;)

"I wonder what I want to do," she murmured back, her throat vibrating against Harry's lips. She pushed him back slightly and moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt.

"You sure?" he asked.

"As sure as I can be," she whispered, biting her lip.

He smiled and tugged the shirt upwards and pulled it over her head, to discover she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. He chuckled softly and ran his hands up her sides to her breasts. Hermione closed her eyes as Harry began to massage them softly, running his thumbs over the erect nipples. He lowered his head to her neck again and kept on massaging her breasts while trailing kisses down her neck, to her collarbone and down towards her chest. He began to kiss her breasts softly before finally sucking in on one of the nipples.

Hermione groaned softly and ran her fingers through his hair, urging him on. He switched breasts, making Hermione groan louder this time and making her breathe faster. He pulled back and looked up at her.

Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip again, a smile tugging at her lips. She opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"Having fun up there?" Harry asked, smirking up at her.

She laughed and pushed him back down onto the couch. "I sure am," she whispered huskily to his ear as she began to undo his shirt. She undid the buttons at lightning speed and pulled him back up into a sitting position. He shook the shirt from his shoulders and pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely and passionately, their mouths crashing in on each other and their tongues fighting. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his bump through his pants rubbing against her inner thigh.

"Stand … stand up," Harry whispered to her mouth.

She nodded and slid off him, onto the ground, pulling him up with her. Once they were standing Harry knelt down in front of Hermione, kissing her stomach softly and undoing the clasp on her skirt. When it fell away, she was left standing there in black lacy underwear. His fingers went to the waistline of the underwear tentatively and felt Hermione's hands on top of his help push them down. He moved back slightly to admire her beautiful naked body – the curve of her hips, her perfect round breasts.

Words escaped Harry as he gazed at her. Hermione laughed softly and pulled him to his feet.

"What would you like to do Harry?" she murmured, kissing his chest and running her fingernails softly over his back.

"Take … pants …" he murmured back.

She laughed again and undid his pants. They fell to the ground and he stepped out of them. "Now what?" she asked innocently, her fingernails playfully scratching the base of his stomach.

"Ahh woman," he said, now grinning at her. "You're torturing me!"

"Well, that would be the point Harry darling," she said poking her tongue up at him.

"I swear," Harry muttered, ripping his boxers from himself.

"Whoa big boy," Hermione said, a very wide grin on her face as she watched him do so. "Someone's eager."

"Aren't you?" Harry murmured, pulling her to him and kissing her again.

"Mmm," she said to his mouth. "The floor," she said, pushing him back slightly. He nodded and watched her kneel down and lie back on the ground. "Come on Harry," she said in a low, husky voice.

Harry laughed and lowered himself on top of her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she said reassuringly, running her fingers through his hair.

"Okay."

He reached down to in between her legs and parted her entrance slightly, and then thrust himself up inside her. Hermione gasped and clutched at his shoulders. He stopped moving and looked down at her face. The expression on her face was complete ecstasy.

"Harry if you don't move I'll have to do something drastic," she murmured after a moment, beginning to get impatient with him.

Harry nodded and began to thrust his hips forward, slowly though because he didn't want to hurt her anymore than was necessary.

"For goodness sake," she said huskily, opening her eyes and looking up at him. "Move it Potter! Or do I have to get on top of you?"

"You have to get on top of me," Harry said quickly, grinning cheekily at her.

"You ass," she said as he rolled over, now with her on his stomach.

He sat up slightly, leant back on his hands and felt her begin to move up and down against him. His hips automatically thrust up into her and she gasped and grinded harder into him. Harry opened his eyes and looked up into hers, blind to everything else in the room except her and the wonderful feeling that was rising up inside of him.

It seemed like an eternity for them to be making love. Hermione groaned and moaned, her fingernails making marks in his shoulders. She came first, finally giving into herself and almost collapsing on Harry's chest. A few seconds later Harry came, whispering Hermione's name in a strained voice. He lay down on his back, pulling Hermione up on top of him and kissing her forehead lightly.

She smiled weakly at him and whispered, "You're a gorgeous ass."

Harry smiled back and kissed her again. "Come on. I'll conjure a blanket and we'll lie on the couch." She nodded and they stood up. Harry grabbed his wand and flicked it. A folded up blanket and two pillows appeared on the couch. He picked the blanket up and handed it to Hermione. He set the pillows up at the end of the couch and lay down on it. Hermione climbed on top of him and spread the blanket over the two of them.

"This was wonderful Harry," she murmured as he slid his arms around her waist. "Thank you."

"My pleasure Hermione," he said, kissing her bare shoulder softly. There was a small silence and Hermione closed her eyes and laid her head back on Harry's shoulder. "Hey Mione," Harry said softly.

"Mmm?"

"I love you," he whispered, looking at her face.

She opened her eyes and looked up at his. She smiled and whispered, "I love you too. Hey Harry."

"Mmm?"

"You never got me back," she said, grinning at him.

He laughed and said, "But I have you now and that's enough for me."

"Sweet talker," Hermione muttered, cuddling into him.

"You know you love it," he said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder why on earth it took them so long to figure it out. The signs were all there. But oh well … their sexual tension is now gone … except it's been replaced with lovey-dovey crap.

Everyone knows what happened that night. Hermione would kill us if she found out we knew though. Harry too … although he'd probably think it was funny. Anyway.

My point was … hmm I had no point. Um, okay, my point is, they're together, yay for them and yay for me because I finally got myself a girlfriend after much pushing from Harry and Hermione … but that's another story altogether.

* * *

A/N: ergh rather boring ending but oh well… I hope this has amused you people… it amused me while I was writing it lol … ahhh its so corny lol. Anyways, please review, you gorgeous people! Hugs 'n kisses 'n cookie dough to the people who review! MWA!

Alex


End file.
